FZ-M1
Standard features and specifications Software Operating System * Windows® 10 Pro * Windows® 8.1 Pro (with Windows® 7 Downgrade) Programs * Panasonic Utilities (including Dashboard), Recovery Partition * Enterprise ready driver packages including CAB files and one-click driver bundles Durability * MIL-STD-810G certified (5' drop, shock, vibration, rain, dust, sand, altitude, freeze/thaw, high/low temperature, temperature shock, humidity, explosive atmosphere) * IP65 certified sealed all-weather fanless design * Optional class I division 2, groups ABCD certified model * Solid state drive heater * Magnesium alloy chassis encased with ABS and elastomer corner guards * Optional hand strap or rotating hand strap * Port covers * Raised bezel for LCD impact protection * Pre-installed replaceable screen film for LCD protection CPU * Intel® Core™ m5-6Y57 vPro™ Processor (2.8GHz with Intel® Turbo Boost up to 2.3GHz, 4MB cache) * Intel® Core™ i5-4302Y vPro™ processor (1.6GHz, 3MB Intel® Smart Cache) Storage & Memory * 4GB SDRAM * 8GB SDRAM LPDDR3 * 256GB SSD with heaters * 128 GB Solid State Drive (Serial ATA) * Optional OPAL encrypted SSD with heater Display * 7" WXGA 1280 x 800 * 10-point capacitive gloved multi touch * 500 nit * IPS with direct bonding * Anti-reflective (AR) and anti-glare (AG) screen treatments * Intel® HD graphics 4200 video controller, max. 1664MB shared VRAM with Win 8 64-bit4 * Dual monitor support * Concealed mode (configurable) Audio * Integrated microphone * Realtek high-definition audio * Integrated speaker * On-screen and button volume and mute controls Cameras * 720p webcam with mic with camera on/off indicator * 8MP rear camera with auto-focus and LED light Keyboard & Input * Stylus pen with integrated stylus holder * Supports glove mode and rain mode * 6 tablet buttons (2 user-definable) * On-screen QWERTY keyboard Interface & Expansion * Docking connector: 24-pin * Headphones/Mic: Mini-jack stereo * USB 3.0 (x 1): Type A * Optional USB 2.0 (x 1): Type A * MicroSDXC: UHS-I * Optional 10/100/1000 Ethernet: RJ-45 Wireless * Optional 4G LTE multi carrier mobile broadband with satellite GPS * Optional GPS (u-blox NEO-M8N) * Optional dual high-gain antenna pass-through * Intel® Dual Band Wireless-AC 8260 Wi Fi 802.11a/b/g/n/ac * Bluetooth® v4.1 (Class 1) + EDR * Security – Authentication: LEAP, WPA, 802.1x, EAP-TLS, EAP-FAST, PEAP – Encryption: CKIP, TKIP, 128-bit and 64-bit WEP, Hardware AES Power Supply * Li-Ion battery pack: – Standard battery: 7.2V, typical 3220mAh, min. 3120mAh – Long life battery: 7.2V, typical 7100mAh, min. 6800mAh * Battery operation: – Standard battery: 9 hours – Optional long life battery: 16 hours – Standard bridge battery: 1 minute swap time * Battery charging time: – Standard battery: 2.5 hours off, 4 hours on – Optional long life battery: 4.5 hours off, 6.5 hours on * Bridge battery: 1 minute hot swap time * AC Adapter: AC 100V-240V 50/60Hz, auto sensing/switching worldwide power supply Power Management * Suspend/Resume Function, Hibernation, Standby Security Features * Password Security: Supervisor, User, Hard Disk Lock * Kensington cable lock slot * Trusted platform module (TPM) security chip v 1.26 * Persistence® technology by Absolute embedded in BIOS * Optional insertable SmartCard reader (half size or full size) * Optional contactless RFID and SmartCard/NFC reader – ISO 15693 and 14443 A/B compliant = Warranty * 3-year limited warranty, parts and labor Dimensions & Weight * 7.98"(L) x 5.20"(W) x 0.71"(H) * 1.2 lbs. Integrated Options * Choice of 4G LTE multi carrier mobile broadband with satellite GPS, or dedicated GPS * UHF 900MHz RFID reader (EPC Gen 2) * Choice of 1D/2D barcode reader (EA30), serial dongle, Ethernet, or 2nd USB 2.0 port * Choice of magstripe reader (rotating hand strap included), insertable half-size SmartCard reader, contactless SmartCard/NFC reader or UHF 900MHz RFID reader (EPC Gen2) Accessories * AC Adapter (3-prong) CF-AA6373AM * Standard Battery Pack FZ-VZSU94W * Long Life Battery Pack FZ-VZSU95W * 4-Bay Battery Charger FZ-VCBM11U * LIND Car Adapter 120W CF-LNDDC120 * LIND Car/AC Adapter 90W (with USB Port) CF-LNDACDC90 * LIND Car Adapter 90W MIL-STD CF-LNDMLDC90 * Hand Strap with Stylus Holder FZ-VSTM11U * Rotating Hand Strap with Stylus Holder FZ-VSTM12U * Hand Strap (for Magstripe reader only) FZ-VSTM13U * Panasonic Shoulder Strap FZ-VNSM12U * ToughMate Always-on M1 Case TBCM1AO-P * ToughMate Holster TBCM1HSTR-P * ToughMate Portfolio Case TBCM1PFLIO-BLK-P * Gloved Multi Touch Stylus FZ-VNPM11U * Cradlepoint Router – Verizon CP-IBR1100LPE-VZ – AT&T CP-IBR1100LPE-AT * Full Desktop Cradle (simultaneous display output) FZ-VEBM12AU * Lite-function Desktop Cradle FZ-VEBM11U * Tether CF-VNT002U * 7" Gloved Multi Touch LCD Protective Film FZ-VPFM11U Source ftp://ftp.panasonic.com/computer/fzm1/fz-m1_specsheet.pdf https://www.eprin.cz/files/soubory_ke_stazeni/fz-m1-datasheet.pdf